Konoha's Demonic Guardian
by Dragnos
Summary: Konoha's hated nightmare will become their greatest legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know I said I'd be working on a new story and here it is. I'll try my best not to forget about my other one; I'll finish that before I get to far into this one. I thank you for staying with me. For those of you who don't know my other story is titled "Shinobi Kitsune" I'd appriciate it if you took the time to read and review it. Much like this one. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be happy.**

**Kyuubi - Speech**

_**Kyuubi- thought**_

**XxXxXxX**

It was dusk when the boy finally came out of his hiding spot beneath one of the massive tree's that surrounded the large village. He was about eight years in age with golden blond hair that seemed to always have a habit of spiking out and eyes of a pure sapphire blue in color. But those weren't his most noticeable traits; no it was the six whiskers that he had, three whisker marks that adorned each cheek. Some people called this boy a demon, a monster, and wanted to kill him. But if one looked close enough, they would see that this boy was no monster, just an innocent little boy who just happened to hold the darkest secret in his village. His name was Uzamaki Naruto, self-proclaimed future Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Today was the boy's birthday, but instead of celebrating it like everybody else, he had spent it running and hiding, in fear of his life. You see, Naruto is a jailer of sorts, a prison, holding back a terrible demon that nearly destroyed his village. He had the unfortunate luck of being chosen to be used at the time the demon was sealed, this of course was done when Naruto was just a newborn.. The demon in question was none other the Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the demons. One would think that since Naruto was a baby at the time that eh would be quite ignorant of his burden. That however was not true. Naruto knew full well of the demon sealed inside of him, this in turn gave him several advantages. But that is news for a later date.

Brushing himself off the blond headed towards town, using the cover of the ever growing shadows to his advantage. Naruto was no fool, when one lives in a village full of ninja's one has a habit of picking up various skills from them. That's exactly what Naruto did, though he didn't have the same level of training as most ninja's, he was more then skilled then those of his age. Taking the long route home, Naruto passed the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga's were one of the few clans in Konoha that treated him fair, sure then never went out of their way to help him, but they treated him with more then enough respect then most did. Naruto smiled remembering his first meeting with the clan head, Hyuuga Haishi, the man was stern and imposing, but had been the first person to openly treat Naruto with respect. After landing from his jump from the last ledge Naruto was walking on the wall of the Hyuuga compound. Occasionally a guard would see him, but they would only nod to him and continue to their patrol.

Naruto was near one of the bedrooms when he saw it; an odd shadow lurking around the outside of one of the main rooms. Jumping down and landing with unnatural grace for a kid, Naruto blending in with the shadows was glad he had decided not to wear orange this day. The blond silently followed the other shadow at a distance waiting for it to make the first move, and that's what it did. It was quick at what it did, but not quick enough. Naruto saw it all, the removal of the window, the entry, and the exit with a sleeping girl in the shadows arms. Naruto then sprung into action, with a solid jump the boy launched himself onto the shoulders of the shadowed figure and started yelling for attention. This of course got the attention of two nearby Hyuuga guards, who went into action and rushed in to aide the boy. The shadow in a panic dropped it's would be hostage and slammed Narutp into the ground and, before the guards could make it, used a kunai to rip out both of the blondes blue eyes. The last thing Naruto heard was the sound of Haishi's voice shouting out an order to keep the intruder alive.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hiashi always knew there was a reason why he had kept an eye on the blond demon container; now he knew why. The boy had prevented his daughter from being kidnapped. The Hyuuga sighed; he knew the price the blond had paid was too high. To loose one's sight was hard, especially if one was to become a shinobi. Hiashi knew that Naruto had the potential to become a great shinobi, even Hokage. That is why he had made the decision he had. To give the blond back his sight. Hiashi was surprised when one of the clan elders had volunteered to give his eyes to the boy. It was unheard of, but the elders had made their minds and had agreed. So now the man was waiting to hear if the transplant had been successful or not. He would soon find out though, because the head nurse had just oame out for him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto wander the recesses of his mind looking for the ever-present patch of forest in the otherwise sewer themed presence of himself. The boy remembered the first time he had come to this place, it was almost tow years ago, when he had been nearly beaten to death by a drunken mob. He suddenly knew he was close as the scent of fresh earth and tree's wafted into his nostrils. He smiled, knowing full well that the Kyuubi wasn't really as bad as he had heard before. Sure she acted like demonic overlord, but that was only when it was that time for a woman.

"**Ah, kit, welcome back, here for a visit this time?"**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Yeah, that's the first chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it. I'll have more….soon. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's another chapter for you who have waited patently for it. My thanks. A word of caution, I have no clue of where this story is going to go.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. **

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his hospital bed. His eyes had an odd burning sensation in them, and that's what scared him. Because he remembered the feeling of his eyes having been torn out before being consumed by the blissful darkness. His ears twitched uncontrollable, as he remembered his talk with the Kyuubi. How he had made the contract with her, how he would never be human again. But he knew, that he would manage somehow, like he always did. He hoped that the old man that often visited him would come soon, hoped the old wise man could help him. He hoped the Hyuuga girl that he had rushed in to save was all right. He hoped the Hyuuga's wouldn't hate him, now that he had made an attack on their property.

Footsteps and low voices where the first things he heard since he awoke aside from his own breathing. He couldn't make out what the voices were fully saying, only things like, "His new eyes…. successful," and "Not a demon if he….Hyuuga…"

The blond slowly sat up as the door to his room opened. He couldn't see because of the bandages covering his eyes, but now that he tried, he could feel eyes in the once temporary empty sockets. One, two, three; three pairs of feet he counted that walked into the room. That meant there were three people other than him in the room. Naruto waited to be addressed, normally the blonde would have bounced off the bed to get out, but two years of running and hiding had refined his patience and ability to listen. Which is why he had done several shinobi missions already that a normal child would not have done. His ability to blend in to any surrounding and hide was unmatched, which is why he was oft used as a spy, because nobody ever expected a child to be listening in on them.

"How are you feeling Naruto," came the kind old voice of the Hokage, the one man that Naruto trusted with his life. Naruto thought for a moment, and noticed the faint smell of lavender that hadn't been there a moment ago. That meant the third person was a girl.

"I think I'm ok jiji. My eyes burn a little and the bandages make them itchy," replied Naruto, rubbing a hand over an eye. He hated the feeling of bandages over anything. How he wanted to make the itching stop. Little did Naruto his actions were causing a young Hyuuga Hinata to blush. Poor shy Hinata, to shy to say anything to the boy who had saved her life.

Hinata peeked out from behind the legs of her father at the boy in the bed in front of her. She was amazed by the pureness of his blonde hair, to her, it was as if the sun itself had kissed the boy and had left him with such beautiful hair. The whisker marks on his cheeks caused the girl to giggle in delight; she had never seen anyone with whiskers before. Little did she know that she would have many more encounters with the boy she would someday fall in love with. Yes, Hinata had her heart stolen by Naruto before she even had a chance to give it to him.

If Naruto could see, the pale-eyed girl visiting him would intrigue him. But for now, the scent of her was enough. The faint scent of lavender would linger in Naruto's memory for years to come, He would always remember a the girl who smelled of lavender, and it was enough to steal his heart before he knew he had one to give. But alas, neither would know for several years of their love until that day came.

"Naruto-sama," said the second voice, one that Naruto knew belonged to the Hyuuga Clan head, " My clan thanks you for your deed, and as thanks, we have giving you new eyes, to replace the one's you have lost. The surgery was successful and the doctors teel me that you'll be able to take the bandages off in about a month"

Naruto inwardly swore, he started the academy in a week. But anything was better then being blind. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through both of his eyes. It was horrible, it hurt just as bad as when they had been torn out the first time. That's when it happened, he could see. He could see everything even though his eyes were bandaged. It wasn't like the Hyuuga's Byakugan though. Naruto saw everything in vivid color, he saw the Hokage, he saw Hinata hiding behind her father, he could see into the next room. He could see the chakra coursing through the nin in the hospital. The assault to his senses was too much, and Naruto passed out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he saw were the Kyuubi's breasts. This confused him at first, then he realized his head was on her lap and she was softly laughing. **"Ah kit, I didn't expect you to come back so soon. I take it something happened to your eyes?"**

Naruto nodded some in response. Figuring his mother figure would explain he waited for an explanation. He didn't have to wait long. **"Well kit, I basically changed your new eyes so that they'd be unique and special. While still retaining the ability to use the Hyuuga's blood limit, you will also be able use it without having to activate it like them; and you'll be able to see in color instead of that dull grey like they do. You'll also be able to predict movements better, and you'll be able to see the seals your opponent's make, no matter the speed they do it at. But by no means does this mean you'll be able to copy your opponent's move. That's just cheating; I want you to learn things with your own strength. It'll be better that way. Well you best be off, the young female kit is worried about you, she's shaking you like no tomorrow. Take care kit, and remember: I'm proud of you."**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata was scared; she wanted the boy to wake up. She didn't seem to care that she was on top of him. She had managed to get the bandages off his eyes, which were still closed; all she wanted was to know he was okay. Just about when she was going to give up she heard a moan, and pale purple eyes met solid pure blue eyes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And done with that chapter. Bet you all are wondering about the contract Naruto made with the Kyuubi, I'll have that up in a later chapter, so don't worry. But thanks for reading. See ya same ninja time, same ninja channel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, lotta stuff happened lately. But anyway here's a new chapter for ya. Hope you all enjoy. I have not decided on if I want to give Naruto a family in this story or if it should be mainly the Kyuubi as a paternal figure. Give me some feed on this. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Nope Don't own Naruto, I never have I never will.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto slowly made his way to the academy the events of the past week playing in his head. First the was the girl with the lavender eyes that he saw in his hospital room, second was the fact that he learned that for the time being his eyes were hyper sensitive to light, do he had to leave the bandages, third no one was to know he had been given the eyes of a Hyuuga, and lastly he was going to be living with his new sensei, Umino Iruka. Naruto was unsure if he would be able to live with some one else, after all he had taken care of himself for the past four years when the orphanage kicked him out.

The blond boy gave a small smile as he heard the comments of the people around him. Some comments were sympathetic, while others were and cruel. But the one's he liked the most were the one's spoken with respect, the one's that acknowledged him. It was nice to know that some people were starting to respect him. As the blond made his way through the street he saw the academy up in the distance and picked his pace up a little, it was his first day after all and he couldn't be late.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Iruka was mulling about his classroom greeting the new students before it was time to start. He believed that it was important that he get to know the students he would have for the next four years. So far he noticed that he had several head clans in his class. There were the Huruno's, the Yamanaka, the Hyuuga, the last Uchiha survivor, the Aburame, the Nara, the Izuna, and the Akimichi clans. The chunnan sighed; he knew he was in for a rough four years. Looking around he noticed a small blond with bandages over his eyes slip in the door and takes a seat in the far back from everyone else. Iruka suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as he recognized the blond. Uzimaki Naruto, container of the nine tailed demon fox, Konoha's heroic underdog. Iruka sighed and walked over to the blond planning to introduce himself to the young shinobi hopeful.

Sasuke had his eyes closed for the most part as the people in the classroom fawned over him, how he hated being treated as an object! Giving a sigh he looked up to a see a blond boy walk past his and take a seat in the back. Sasuke frowned; he had noticed the bandages covering the blonde's eyes and…something else? The prodigy couldn't put a finger on it, but he'd bet almost anything the blond was hiding something. He also noticed that several girls had noticed the blond and had taken a keen interest in him, and not just as obsessive fan girls either. That's when he heard some of the parents talking. "Did you hear,' said one parent as she gave a slight point to the blonde," that's the one who saved the Hyuuga girl last week"

"That's him? I though he was, the, you know. It," asked another.

At this point several people had joined in and the children had taken interest to the point that the Hyuuga savior was in their class and one of them. Sasuke noticed that Iruka had gone to talk to the blonde boy and was making some headway with him. Slowly the survivor headed over to the two and heard and odd bit of conversation between the two.

"So you'll be staying with me until you graduate from the academy," Iruka was saying," I hope we can get along, I know you have several good reasons not to trust me or anybody at the moment but I hope our time together can remedy that."

Naruto nodded slowly, knowing the man meant what he said. The blond knew most of what was to be taught in the academy and the only reason he was there was to refine his skills and learn that what he didn't know. The blond sighed knowing that it would be awhile before he got paid again for a mission. Naruto scratched some at the bandages around his eyes; he really hated the feeling of bandages.

Sasuke listened closely to the conversation and learned that the boy 'Naruto' had lived alone for his whole life and apparently had been the recipient of many beatings. Sasuke frowned when he learned of Naruto's loose of eyes. The frown turned into a scowl when he learned that some one had given their eyes to the blonde so he could. Sasuke figured anyone stupid enough to get their eyes torn out didn't deserve to have them replaced. As the avenger walked away his missed the blonds comment on people with chicken ass hairstyles.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto slowly trudged to his shabby apartment; he was tired after a full day off work. Sure most of the work had been easy, but unfortunately he had been called on to demonstrate almost everything during the day. The blonde had never figured that he already knew most of what was being taught to those his age. He sighed as he unlocked the door to his home and walked in to it, only to find that it had been completely emptied of everything that he owned. Naruto's jaw dropped, he never figured that he'd be kicked out, he had been a good terms with the landlady. Nobody had broken in and vandalized anything the three years he had been there, and he always paid the rent on time too. The boy gave a small sigh and wondered where he was going to go, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the kind face of the landlady.

"Obaa-san"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that ends this chapter. Uh…yeah this is probably gonna be a NaruxHina fic. Ok so, need your guys help here which is gonna be: Dark and Powerful Naruto or Strong and Smart Naruto? Your choice. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all new chap for ya! Ok so there is about an equal amount for both sides. So I guess I do a little mix here. Strong and smart with a side of dark and I don't mean the "Sasuke is Emo" dark. **

**My thanks to Stoned Ninja for his question about Naruto's eyes; yes they are like the Hyuuga's. A pure solid blue color for the entire eye, the reason for being is because of the Kyuubi's manipulation with it. I chose blue over red because I still need a color for the Kyuubi when she takes over later.**

**Caihime-san, yes Naruto's eyes were replaced with a Hyuuga's but that does not necessarily mean they are the same, remember, Naruto does have a demon sealed in him.**

**Shawny Wong, great question, your question will be answered in a later chapter, so please bear with me. Okay?**

**Authors Note, yes I mean Parental when referring to the Kyuubi, or any body else for that matter. Except Iruka, 'cause he's going to more of a brother to Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. So take your lawyers and go harass some one else.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto was in no mood to get up. Sure he had class but damn it he did not want to get up. Curling up Naruto recalled the events earlier in the month. First his apartment was empty, and then he found out that Iruka had had his stuff moved to his apartment. Then Naruto got moved up a class because of the fact that he was doing better then those in his age group. The blond didn't understand why he was better then the others, its not like he was a genius or anything. He only got to where he was by working his ass off on a daily basis. With a sigh and a moan he pulled himself out of the bed and went to shower.

Iruka figured himself a fair man, he always treated people with respect, he worked hard, he was loyal, and he listened. Which is why he was troubled this morning, or rather, troubled with the thought of Naruto. From what Iruka had heard, Naruto was already skilled in several aspects of the shinobi lifestyle. The chuunin didn't know just how well the blond was in those skills until he saw the boy in action. Aside from the main aspects of ninjutsu in which Naruto severely lacked, Naruto was already a chuunin in almost everything else. Iruka and the rest of the teachers at the academy were shocked. Nobody had been that skilled since Uchiha Itachi had graduated some years before.

Rubbing his chin Iruka figured that the reason for this was because that Naruto had been doing both training and missions since he was six. With a sigh Iruka left his room and prepared himself for his classes that day and one very angry Uchiha. Ever since the day Naruto had been pulled out and moved up into a higher class Sasuke had become even moodier then usual claiming, "No blind person can be that skilled."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hyuuga Neji walked the corridors of the academy with several things on his mind, the most prominent being a certain whiskered blond boy that had recently been moved to his class. To Neji, the blond in question was an enigmatic riddle; and if there was one thing that Neji loved at the moment, it was a riddle. The blond wore a simple black cloth over his eyes claiming that he could see through it, only that his eyes at the moment were 'light sensitive'. When asked about wearing sunglasses the boy had replied that he found them 'irritating'. Neji held the boy with respect though, the blond had saved his cousin Hinata, and managed to save Neji's father as well. The shinobi of the Hidden Village of Rock had demanded that the Hyuuga's give up their eyes. Nejis uncle, Haishi, had refused outright, stating that the rock had wounded a Konoha villager and that alone was enough evidence for war. Rock backed off immediately and never pressed the matter again. Walking into the classroom Neji wasn't surprised to see the blond sitting in the corner with a scroll in front of him. Thinking for a moment, Neji decided to go and befriend the blond, after all, it didn't hurt to ally one's self with someone with skill and power. Walking up Neji cleared his trout and asked, "Mind if I sit next to you? It's obvious that you're skilled enough to be the best in class, or better."

With a nod the blond scooted over so the Hyuuga could sit. With a curious look Neji looked at the scroll and was shocked at what he saw. The scroll was a ninjutsu scroll and by what he saw, the jutsu's were clearly chuunin level. It was almost unheard of, an academy student being able to do c-ranked jutsu's. The only person that Neji could recall being able to do such a thing was Uchiha Itachi, but he was called a genius. By the looks of the blond, he was no genius. The bandages on the boy's hands were proof of that. The only other boy Neji could think of that went through the same amount of effort was the boy Rock Lee, who by odd circumstances, could use only Taijutsu. Neji was brought out of his contemplation when a bandaged hand suddenly appeared in front of him. Looking he saw it belonged to the blond. "Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto," the blonde stated, " future Hokage of Konoha."

"Hyuuga Neji," the pale-eyed boy replied. Naruto nodded with a grin, clearly recognizing the name. Neji grinned as well, feeling that he may have just found himself a boy worthy as a rival. With a firm grip the two boys shook hands and proceeded to talk about various things and one of the greatest mysteries in the world: the female species. But it seemed over to soon, as class started and they went to their studies.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke was, as usual, brooding and wondering how the hell he could rid himself of his fan girls. True, most of the girls in his class were the standard fan girl groupies, but there was a small group it seemed that seemed to have a respect for him and kept their distance. This was the same group that also happened to be Naruto's fan group, whom seemed to respect the blond boy even more. Sasuke pondered on how he could get that kind of respect from people. Sure he had gotten over the fact that the blond had been moved up a class, but only after Iruka had explained that the boy had eyes, and had experience that gave him the skills to move on. Sasuke wondered what kind of experience the blond boy, Naruto, had. If it were enough to get him to pass to the next class after two weeks, then Sasuke would bet his entire inheritance that Naruto could help him get stronger.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were talking, a rare thing since they were rivals for Sasuke's attention. But today the brooder was not the focus of their attention. It was Naruto, who, by now, had become a small legend in their class. Nobody had expected the blond to suddenly jump classes after two weeks of attending, nor did anybody expect the boy to put the Uchiha to shame, the boy praised as a genius. Ino had started the discussion by saying that the blond was possibly better then Sasuke and Sakura, the true diehard fan girl that she was, defended her 'Sasuke-Kun'. The poor avenger wept internally every time a girl said that. So, for the past hour the two rivals argued about the blond and what made him so great. They failed to notice a pale-eyed heiress sitting behind them with a blush on her face during the entire thing.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

After a long day…..

Naruto walked around in the recesses of his mind looking for his usual spot. That spot including a well-endowed fox woman whom he had come to call 'Kaa-san'. Yes, Naruto had come to call his demon 'mother'. Of course if any one knew this, the boy would be dead by now. So at night while his body rested Naruto would learn from the demon sealed in him; and he learned much from her. Tonight the boy would learn of his heritage, both human and demonic.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter, a few surprises and what? Naruto begins to learn a sword style? Oh the possibilities! Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody

**Hello everybody. Ok, just let me say that I really appreciate your reviews. Just so you all know, reviews do not affect the progress of the story; it will be done regardless of how many reviews I get. The only effects reviews have are to help motivate me to get the chapter done sooner then later and I draw inspiration from them. S if anyone sees something close to a comment or idea that they left in a review, that only means I took a liking to it and incorporated it into the story. That said I may point it out and say who but if not, my apologies for not giving proper recognition to those who deserve it. Now then, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The early morning air was still and undisturbed as Iruka made his way to the academy. It was a nice spring morning and it was moments like these the man truly got a good look into who his little brother was. With a sigh Iruka pondered the information he received the night before. It was a shock to the man, a true shock, Naruto wasn't fully human, he was half human. The body carried both demonic and human blood in him, but what really shocked the man was when the blond had told him that the Kyuubi was not just a demon, but she was the boy's Aunt. That sent the chuunin for a loop and what was more the Hokage himself knew it! Running a hand through his hair Iruka silently entered his classroom to prepare for the long day ahead.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto was taking the long route to the academy this morning, he needed to think, and usually the early morning was the best time to do that. He was related to the Kyuubi, that in itself made his stomach churn, as much as he hated to admit it he was scared of what the villagers would do if they found out. So he talked to one of the few people he trusted, the Hokage, who in turn bore the boy no malice or hate, just the kind smile he always had. The two talked for a good two hours before letting Iruka know; Iruka, one of the few people who Naruto trusted; but also feared. The reason Naruto feared the man was because to the blond, the man was damn scary when he wanted to be. Sighing the blond didn't know what to do, the Kyuubi had told him to get a sword so they could start the fine art of sword fighting. He had to admit he liked the idea, but where to find a teacher? As he pondered the idea he noticed a sudden flicker in the shadows, but almost brushed off as on of the member's of the Nara clan techniques. But the closer he looked her realized that it was a sword. Running over to it Naruto realized that it was old and battered, but not one to waste things due to his days of living off the streets, he picked it up and slung the battered object over his shoulder, he's go to his friend's weapon shop later, the old weapons smith was always more then happy to see the blond and tell him of stories of Konoha's past.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hyuuga's, one of Konoha's elite and most respected clans; known for their stoic nature and mainly for their Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. However not all of the Hyuuga's were as stoic and feared in battle, no in fact it didn't take much of a genius to notice the shy, lavender eyed heiress known as Hyuuga Hinata. In fact if one looked close enough they would almost always find that her eyes were almost always trained on one Uzamaki Naruto. Ever since the day the boy had saved her life Hinata had kept an eye on him. He fascinated her; he was bright, caring, easy going, charismatic, and enigmatic. His never say die attitude amazed her; he never backed down from a challenge whether it be from a friend or from an adult. She was amazed how easily the blond had befriended her stoic cousin Neji it was near impossible for anyone to get the boy to open up, but somehow Naruto had done it. Then there was the other boy that had always hung around Naruto and Neji. His name was Rock Lee, an odd boy but it seemed the three boys were the perfect group. But for Hinata, there was only Naruto, he was the only that could give Neji a challenge when it came to sparring and classes. Neji, while hailed as a prodigy, was being equaled by Naruto, a boy with no talent aside his determination and relentless pursuit of becoming stronger. True to point, Naruto often failed miserably at things only to pick himself up and do it until he got it right. She had heard her teachers often refer to Naruto as the "Genius of Hard Work". She never understood what that meant, but it was probably a good thing if they called him a genius.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Neji patently waited for his friends at the footsteps of the academy, which were only two people: Uzamaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Neji considered Naruto his rival and friend because the blond was the only person to be able to match Neji at everything at the academy. Lee was, well, Lee, an outcast student who apparently couldn't use anything except Taijutsu. But the black haired boy had made an impression on Neji much like Naruto had. Lee was a hard worker and he was dedicated. Neji had learned that Lee's chakra coils were far from under-developed; they were in fact, deformed to the point where the boy couldn't use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But Naruto, being the odd genius that he was, had managed to teach Lee to channel his chakra into his attacks effectively making each blow more serious and deadly. Neji wore a small prideful grin as he noticed his taijutsu-using friend calmly walk up with his usual smile of confidence. Now all they had to do was wait for Naruto, which in turn didn't take long as the blond came running up to them with his usual freakish amount of energy.

Neji raised an eye as he noticed the battered sword strapped to the blond. With a grin Naruto had told them where he had found the blade and his plans to show it to his old smithy friend, Mamoru Kiyoshi. Neji gave an approving nod, he knew of the old man having bought many kunai and shurikan from the man's shop. Lee was giving a vigorous nod, knowing that good swordsmen were few in Konoha. With the small talk out of the way the three made their way towards their class getting giggles and various advances from various girls. Naruto, Neji and Lee, were known for their closeness and solid trust in each other. To the girls, the three were the ultimate test, for both fangirl and serious female shinobi.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Mamoru Kiyoshi was a weapon smith. He was old, having been around since the days of Konoha's first settlement. He liked to keep to himself for the most part, but he was known for his weapons and many oft sought him out, but few ever found him, seeing as his shop was not found in the open like the others in Konoha, no Kiyoshi's shop was unique in the fact that it was located underground. The old man had been surprised when one day and eight year old boy had managed to find his shop and requested to purchase several kunai and shurikan. Not one to turn away a boy willing to serve his village, the old man had agreed. Since then the boy had come back to either purchase more of or sharpen his weapons. Kiyoshi had become found of the boy whom he had later learned was the one who had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Since then the two had been close, Kiyoshi would often speak of the past and the boy, now known as Naruto, would listen intently and always seemed to know which questions to ask. Naruto had come to hold the man in high regard, so it surprised the old man when the boy came in with a battered sword that was thought lost to the ages. The blade, the man knew, was sentient and for it to allow a mere boy of nine years to handle it was of great importance. Yes, things were starting to get interesting. A demon jailer to wield a sword that was know as the "Shinigami's Blade", yes things were getting intresting.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**And break. This chapter was a bit longer then usual, hope you liked. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip and some more stuff for you guys. Thanks again for reading. **

**- Dragnos**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and good day to you

**Hello and good day to you. Welcome to my corner of the asylum dear readers I cannot tell you the direction in which the tale will go. I hope you do enjoy your stay here. As always reviews are welcome, so are flames, remember every thing is used. Thanks.**

"Speech" Human

"**Speech" Summon/ demon/ jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The Shinigami Yaiba, a blade of legend, a blade feared. Legend states that a thousand years ago a mortal man challenged the lord of all Shinigami's to a duel. It was said that should the man lose, his soul would be bound to wander the earth until the day a mortal became one of the Shinigami's own. The Shinigami Lord, in return should it lose, would grant the man anything within it's power. In a long and grueling battle of many days at the sight of what is now known as "The Valley of the End", the battle came to an epic conclusion. The mortal man lost to the Shinigami Lord, but for reason's unknown, the Shinigami spared the man of the fate chosen for him, leaving the mortal the sword the Shinigami Lord itself had used. It is believed that the man was told, "Only the worthy can wield my blade, only those who fight to protect." The legend is told to every swords man and woman with a warning "The Shinigami's Yaiba chooses it's wielder, it becomes their will, and cannot be shattered by mortal means. Beware he who bear's Death's Mask."

This is what the Kyuubi told to Naruto the night he had found the blade. That was over two year's ago. But Naruto had kept the legend to heart, and like many legends; Naruto found that there was truth to what he was told. The blond soon found the blade back in his and Iruka's apartment, seemingly repaired and new. No longer was it in the form of a battered blade, but one that was true to form and strength. The hilt was black wrapped in crimson red covering held at the end by a nine-tailed fox. The guard was plain in design, being the symbol of Yin and Yang, carved into it were the kanji for life and death. The blade itself was something to behold, instead of the color of plain steel, the back dull side was black in color while the sharpened blade itself was the color of blood. Engraved on the blade was a simple phrase: "Bringer of Life, Giver of Death".

It was late at night, one of a full moon, and Naruto was restless. Kyuubi had explained to him that the reason for this was due to his demonic heritage, that a night of the full moon was often known as the peak point when a demon's mating instinct was at it's fullest and it would only get worse for the blond until he took a life mate for himself. But rest assured it only happened once a year around the demons birthday. So here Naruto was, wide awake on his birthday, wondering what he could do, he was too restless to sleep, or even dive into his mindscape to train with the Kyuubi in the sword style he had been learning from Gekko Hayate, one of Konoha's best swordsmen. Sighing the blond grabbed his blade and made a silent exit to one of the many training grounds that surrounded the village. He could train at night and not be bothered. But little did he know that tonight he'd meet another restless Konoha citizen.

Uchiha Sasuke was a loner, an avenger, one seeking to end the pain inflicted by his own brother. Tonight, the moon called to him, reminding him of that night, reminding the boy of the open wound in his heart. He was alone, and as much as he refused to admit it, he hated it. He wanted someone to call a friend, a rival, and a brother. Lost in his thoughts the prodigy wandered to one of the usually empty training ground usually used by the jounin. But tonight he found someone else at the moonlit ground, a shadow. Another loner, the black haired Uchiha figured. But something was oddly familiar about the figure, the shadow was about his height, if a bit smaller, and was wielding a sword and by the looks of it, training. Sasuke watched for a few minutes amazed by skill the shadow held. As the moonlight strengthened Sasuke's eyes widened as he soon saw that the shadow was no other then blond he had come to gauge himself by.

Naruto had known of the Uchiha's presence the moment he had laid foot in the area. But he didn't care if the boy saw him. What mattered was that someone was just as restless as he was. Sheathing his blade Naruto picked up and tossed one of the wooden training swords he usually carried with him towards the Uchiha in a gesture of a friendly spar. He smiled as Sasuke picked up the wooden blade and readied himself into the academy sword style. Picking up the other wooden sword Naruto readied himself into the style that his sensei Hayatte had taught him. Soon the two were off to a running start and the sound of wood soon filled the night. The two weaved an intricate dance of wooden blades, Naruto far more skilled because of his training, was easily out-matching Sasuke, but to his credit the Uchiha was proving that he was more skilled then most of the academy students. This lasted for nearly two hours with Naruto pushing the avenger to his limit while letting him score a few hit's to leave his pride intact.

Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted, never had he met someone with such freakish stamina. Looking up at his opponent Sasuke pondered once again what kind of experience the blond had that made him so. It was looking upon his opponent that he realized that for the first time, the blonde didn't have his eyes covered by bandages or a bandana. Slowly standing Sasuke got close enough to stare the blond in the eye. It sent a shiver down his spine when he saw them, two liquid pools of pure blue sapphire staring back at him. Sasuke had found the Hyuuga's eyes disturbing to begin with, but Naruto's eyes seemed to hold a knowing gaze, and that, freaked the boy out far more then anything could.

"Uchiha," stated the blond," you can keep the practice sword, it's yours now." Turing the blond waved and added before leaving, "I look forward to future sparing matches with you."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pain, that's what the Uchiha felt at the moment as he made his way to the academy. Naruto had left him with several bruises that seemed to cry in pain with every movement that was made. As the avenger made his way into his class all the noise died and every pair of eyes fixed themselves on him. Here he was, the prodigy, covered in bruises and limping. Not willing to give a full explanation all Sasuke gave was, "I sparred with someone better then I was."

Sasuke's fangirls went into denial except for Sakura who by know had joined Ino and Hinata in the Naruto fan club. Sure Sasuke was cute in the dark-and-kind-of-emo way, but Naruto was by far cuter by the three's standards. Of course Ino and Sakura were trying to help Hinata to work up the courage to talk to Naruto, and so far, they were having success. They had gotten the girl past her stuttering problem and the heiress could now talk to the blond for several minutes before passing out. Of course the blond was still oblivious to the girls obvious crush on him, but that was going to soon change.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**And that's it for now. More later I promise, and a few flashbacks to give you guys a look into the two year time skip. Ok, here's a few idea's I'm toying with, one is gonna happen and that is gonna be that this fic is gonna be NaruxHina. Second is that Naruto may or may not die in the very near future. And finally, Naruto may or may not be on Team 7 still. And no, I'm not asking you guys to vote on these, at the moment they're just idea's. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

YOSH

**YOSH! I SEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HAS BROUGHT YOU BACK MY YOUTHFUL READERS. Ok, now that that is out here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as you have the others. Thank you and come again.**

**Mrythill – yes it is a misspelling of Inuzuka, thank you for pointing that out for me.**

**IReadOnly – Yes Naruto will know a Taijutsu style, but it will not a self-created style.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Iruka was enjoying a nice cup of tea at the moment. He was amazed at the fact that Naruto knew some much about herbs and which one's were good for tea. But that was almost two years ago, so now Iruka was enjoying a nice cup of homegrown oolong tea while looking at the scroll in front of him. He had requested the technique inside for Naruto earlier in the month after a rather startling revelation. Naruto couldn't perform a simple bunshn because of his freakishly large chakra reserves. So after about six months of control exercises Iruka figured Naruto needed a jutsu that required a little more chakra and a little less control. After talking to the Hokage Iruka was shocked when the old man gave him a scroll that held a jounin level technique that also happened to be from the forbidden scroll.

So there the scarred chunnin was, drinking tea and waiting for is little brother to come home from his training with his friends Lee and Neji. 'Lee and Neji, how odd,' thought Iruka, 'odd that the misfit, the prodigy, and the demon should befriend each other.'

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hiashi and brother Hizashi were currently observing the three way sparring match between Neji, Lee, and Naruto. They were, to say the least, amazed at the skill level the three portrayed. Neji was undoubtedly one of the best in the Hyuuga clan's main fighting style Jyuuken, Lee seemed to have taken after Maito Gai in his style of "Hard Fist", and Naruto, he seemed to have been born a natural for the Hyuuga's other fighting style, Gōjū-ryū (Hard-Soft Style), an old and rarely used style that the only the Elders of the Clan knew. As to why the decided to teach Naruto, their explanation was, "To continue a sacred tradition of trust."

Hizashi was amazed by the fact that the so-called "Demon of Konoha" acted more honorable then most of the citizens did. Haishi had often told his brother that Naruto acted more like an adult then he did a boy of eleven years. Still the two brothers couldn't help but wonder how Naruto had gotten so skilled at Gōjū-ryū so fast, in the time he had started a year ago the blond had raised through the ranks of Gōjū-ryū faster then Neji had risen in skill of Jyuuken. It was almost if he had another instructor teaching him outside they Hyuuga compound. Of course they didn't know that he did, in fact in anyone had bothered to check, they would have noticed a small nine tailed fox that had been following Naruto around for the past year.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hinata had been in the library again, reading as usual, about various herbs and the healing properties they could be used for. It was something she enjoyed doing, she may not be as great as her idol, the Sannin Tsunade, but with what Hinata was capable of she did with great skill. The indigo haired girl blushed when she thought about giving her ointments to Naruto. Naruto, the one person that seemed to always give her courage, the one person that treated her as a person and not as another Hyuuga. Looking up Hinata realized she would be late for training with her father if she didn't leave the library immediately. Not wanting to bear another week of not being to go gather herbs, the girl checked out the books she found and ran like the wind to get back to the Hyuuga compound. If she was lucky she would get to see Naruto again before he left for training with Iruka, like he always did on Sundays. It was odd, Hinata thought, how Naruto and Iruka were close to each other. They acted like they were siblings rather then teacher and student really. At that Hinata smiled, as long as she knew Naruto, aside from Iruka, the blonde hardly had any friends, and the treatment he got from the villagers was mixed. That confused the girl, but she'd ponder that at a different date, because now she needed to get home to train.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto was walking back to the apartment he and Iruka shared, a nine-tailed fox wrapped around his shoulders sleeping. The blonde smiled, it had been almost a year since he had given the Kyuubi a form of freedom. True they were still bound together by the seal, but at least now the fox could get out and stretch. Naruto remembered the day perfectly when he had released the great fox.

_**Flashback**_

It was a full moon and Naruto looked around the clearing, his mouth dry and his hands sweaty. He knew he could get into serious trouble if anyone knew what he was about to do. He was going to release the Kyuubi for a short time, for training of course. Starting on the jutsu he and the fox had made Naruto molded both his and Kyuubi's chakra to make sure it would work. Slowly the chakra began to build around him and in front of him. A set of eighty seals were done for the jutsu, half way done Naruto felt a pull on his stomach and suddenly a transparent form of a woman came into view in the area where the chakra had built up. Smiling Naruto continued until a sudden surge of chakra rush out of him as he did the last seal and fell panting on the ground. Looking up Naruto saw the red headed woman asleep on the ground in front of him, and with what little strength he had left Naruto crawled up to her and snuggled up to her like a child would it's mother. At the moment, he was happy.

_**End Flashback**_

The blond was brought out of his thought when Iruka greeted him at the door with a smile. The blond smiled back, remembering that Iruka had told him that he was going to learn a new jutsu. If there was anything that one cold bribe Naruto with, it was either ramen or a new jutsu. Picking up the pace Naruto smiled as Iruka bagan telling him about the jutsu 'Kage Bushin No Jutsu' and how it was better suited for Naruto then the average bushin.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, there's another chapter for you folks, hoped you liked it, a few things I want to say: **

**Gōjū-ryū is an actual Martial Art's discipline that was developed in Japan around 1888 by **_**Miyagi Chōjun, **_**the reason I gave it to Naruto is because I felt it would suit him. **

**I would have put the name of Gai's disipline in the given name of the Manga, except I cannot remember it when I wrote this chapter and my notes are missing.**

**Hinata is still shy and obviously has her crush on Naruto, but she is slowly coming out of her shell, there will be another major event that will force her to either break out of it entirely or sink farther back into it.**

**Thank you that is all.**

** -Dragnos**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, people, I bring ye good news, a new chapter

**Yo, people, I bring ye good news, a new chapter. So here we are, chapter 8 of fanfictiony goodness. Ok, there's gonna be surprise here in this chapter, but I shall not say what.**

**StoryTagger: Possibly yes that is how the Sharingan was created, but the reason Naruto didn't get it was because the 1) eye's were transplanted and 2) Kyuubi didn't want Naruto getting as lazy and as cocky as Sasuke and Kakashi. And if you think it's gonna suck for Naruto's opponent's when it comes to sword fighting just wait until Naruto gets a visit from the Shinigami Lord. Yes, that is going to happen later. I'm glad you picked up on the fact that people would react to a nine-tailed fox. That is going to happen later as a poor villager stumbles upon the Kyuubi bathing.**

**Welltossedsalad – thanks for pointing out Gai and Lee's style, Gouken**

**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Naruto or the ideas of the anime Bleach, now on with the show.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was early morning as Naruto slowly made his way to the academy; he was, to say the least, excited, because today was the genin exam. Today he was sure he was going to pass, after all he was known as one of the academy's "Golden Genius's". Naruto grinned at the thought, he knew he wasn't a genius in the way it was meant, he knew that he just worked his ass off every day to get where he was. He was thankful for the fact that Iruka gave him the additional training when he had asked for it. His control was nowhere as bad as it use to be, the tree climbing exercise Iruka had him do, saw to that, as well as the water walking exercise, something Naruto personally enjoyed doing.

Unbeknownst to the blond, he was being followed by none other then one Hyuuga Hinata, his personal, and secret, cheerleader. It was quite a shock for her when a gorgeous, and rather large busted, woman in a kimono poofed next to Naruto. What shocked the heiress further was the fact that the woman had nine tails and Naruto was calling the woman "Okaa-san". Hinata was confused; she had always believed Naruto was an orphan, so for him to call a woman mother was quite odd. As Naruto ran off the woman tirn and gave a fox like grin right to Hinata before poofing away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Iruka was sitting his room looking over the tests he had given the day before and making a list of those most likely to become shinobi. He was to say, disheartened at what he saw. More then half the class would have to be cut because they didn't meat expectations. Sighing the chunin leaned back, right into the smiling face of Naruto. With a grin of his own Iruka out of his chair asking, "So are you ready Naruto? This should be relatively easy for you after all the training you've done." The blonde nodded with a relaxed smile. Iruka immediately knew the Naruto would pass like a fish in water. With a ruffle of the blond's hair and a knowing smile Naruto was off.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lee and Neji were waiting for Naruto to arrive, as usual. It didn't bother them that the blond was always the last to arrive; in fact it was known that Naruto was fond of saying, "A ninja is neither early or late, he arrives exactly when he needs to. " And true to his word, Naruto was in front of his friends with his usual fox like grin that dared the world to do it's worst. Lee and Neji both gave their blond friend the usual smile of greeting before heading inside the classroom to take, and pass, the genin exam. Naruto sat in the back as Lee and Neji took places in the middle and the front of the room. It was a simple exam really, five different tests to see what the students could do, henge, bushin, taijutsu, kawarmii, and a written test. A student had to pass four of the exams to pass, realizing that would be a problem for Lee, Naruto devised a way for the taijutsu specialist to pass, by using seals. Unbeknownst to many, Naruto had been taking lessons from the Kyuubi in seals for the past six months.

With what knowledge in mind, Naruto created simple one-time use seals and placed them on Lee. A seal for henge and a seal for bushin were created. All Lee had to do was channel some chakra to the seals and the desired effect would take place. 'It wasn't really cheating', Naruto had said, 'after all deception is a ninja's greatest weapon.' Both Neji and Lee agreed whole-heartedly. Besides Lee could do a very poor henge and his bushin was bad, but with the seals it would appear as though the boy finally grasped it.

It took awhile, but it was finally Naruto's turn to perform. First off it was henge, which Naruto did a perfect one by turning into Iruka. Then it was kawarmyii, which Naruto used to replace himself with Lee. Then it was Bushin, and Naruto sent the place into chaos by using Kage Bushin no Jutsul, and after explaining that it was the Hokage's idea, which the old man confirmed, they moved on to taijutsu. If anyone knew Naruto, it was that his academy taijutsu was, by far, horrible. So it was with great shock when Naruto slid into the Gōjū-ryū stance that known to be used only by the Hyuuga clan.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura was, in a way, confused. Hinata had just told her what she had seen and from what Sakura knew, Naruto was staying with Iruka, while thinking about that Sakura's eye's wandered over to Sasuke who, once again, was covered in bruises. Sakura frowned at this, Sasuke was the best in the class, and the fact someone their age was landing the blows on him scared her. The Uchiha still refused to tell whom he was training with, only that the person was a he, and was very skilled. It had been a topic for the past year for the students, except for Hinata who really didn't care about the Uchiha's personal life or anything else related to the boy for that matter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Walking home from the academy Naruto was pleased with himself, he had aced every part of the genin exam with flying colors. With that in mind he decided that he was well deserved for some ramen later. The thought alone brought a grin to his face; if there was anything in the form of food that he loved more then anything, it was ramen. He often admitted that he was addicted to the stuff, and more often then not ate his weight in the stuff. Yawning Naruto made his way home, he was often tired these days and he figured it was normal, considering that he was a hanyou with a bijuu sealed in him, normal rarely applied to him. Naruto looked around and decided that a nap was first priority at the moment and he wandered off into the village's natural forest to find his usual napping spot – a long abandoned foxes den that was once used by the Kyuubi's clan when newborn kits weren't old enough to be by themselves. With that in mind Naruto wondered who he would be teamed with.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Ok, that's it for this chapter, next chapter: Team assignments and a hotspring. Remember reviews, flames, and ideas are welcome. Right now I am tempted in making this into a Naruto x Harem fic instead of the planned Naruto x Hinata, just a thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, Dragnos here. Sorry about the delay in an update but I went on vacation, and then things got hectic at work, and finally I was feeling unmotivated. And it's possible that I was spending all of my free time in World of Warcraft and watching anime. So….yeah.**

**Ok, this is gonna be a NaruxHina fic then. NejixTen or LeexTen?**

**XxXxXxX**

It was currently five o'clock in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. But that didn't bother the lone figure at training ground seven. Like every morning, the lone blond could be seen training. This morning the twelve year old boy was working on his swordsmanship. With the Shinigami Yaiba in hand Naruto slide into the stance he had secretly been learning from the Kyuubi, a style considered lost save for the legend of the holy swordsman Houramaru. Going through the Kata's of the style, Naruto created a single Kage-Bushin to spar with, and soon the sound of metal filled the air.

In a nearby tree a lone figure watched the two combatants with interest. Hatake Kakashi had been doing so for the past year now. He found it amazing that the blond could fight without the use of his eyes, as he constantly kept them covered by bandages, or as of now covered his Hait-ite. Kakashi was curious as to how the blond managed to read movements so well, he had heard that the blond had been given the eyes of a Hyuuga, but apparently the pair that had been given to him had been from an elder from the branch family. While it was theoretically possible for the blonde to see with them, it would be pointless if the donor were blind.

The Silver haired jounin sighed, the blond reminded him of his dead sensei Minato, minus the whiskers and sealed demon. Watching for a few more minute's Kakashi slipped back into the shadows and resumed his ANBU duties for the day while making a mental note to ask the Hokage for the blonde as an apprentice. Hopefully he could get the young genin and mold him into an exceptional ninja.

**XxXxXxX**

Neji was sore, really sore. Ever since his father had learned of his friendship with Naruto and Lee he had doubled the training stating that if two orphans could prove a match at the moment then more training was needed. As the young prodigy made his way to the academy his thoughts wandered to his blond haired friend. The boy was no genius that much was obvious, in fact Neji had seen the blond train himself to exhaustion and collapse only to get up a few hours later and do it again. This made the Hyuuga think of his other friend, Lee, who did the exact same thing. These two boys, orphans, were managing to push him, a hailed prodigy, to do better. It was an odd feeling, to know that two supposed nobodies were on equal ground of a genius from one of the most elite clans in the entire village of Konoha. Neji smiled, how he loved a challenge.

**XxXxXxX**

Nakamura Shinji was, by his standards, an honest and fair teacher. Sure he wasn't as popular and as well liked like his fellow teacher Umino Iruka, but he didn't mind. After all, it wasn't every day, or in his case three years, that one got to teach the son of a hokage. It wasn't that hard to miss the resemblance between the fourth hokage and one blond haired demon container. Both had sun-kissed blond hair, both were outgoing, both had a knack for pranks, and both were ramen addicts. Besides, aside from the lack of eyes and the whisker marks Naruto looked almost exactly like the fourth.

With that thought in mind Shinji was going to miss the blond hair boy. He had proved to be one of the better students. The boy had proved to be one of the few students serious about being a shinobi. If only his fan-girls would take the hint that he wasn't into them.

Sighing as he sat down at his desk Shinji looked over the team roster to see who would be getting whom. Looking for a few minutes he noticed that Naruto hadn't been placed on a jounin team. The man was sure that Naruto had passed every test, as he had seen the blond do it. Shinji sighed, as he knew that it wouldn't sit well when the blond found out.

**XxXxXxX**

Lee was, as usual, making his way to the academy while doing using the ridicules training methods of Maito Gai. Lee grinned as he remembered the day when Naruto had introduced him to the eccentric taijutsu specialist. Lee was soon under the nurturing wing of the jounin as the Gai soon had Lee learning the style of Goken. The two were meant for each other as master and student. Of course today Lee was excited because it was the day of the genin team placement. He was sure that he, Neji, and Naruto would be placed together. He could sense it.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto quietly walked into the noisy classroom and took a seat the farthest in the back. He really didn't like noise; he rather liked the quiet nature of the forest. This was possibly because of his being part demon fox. The blond didn't have to wait long for his two friends to arrive and take their places next to him. In a matter of minutes their sensei Shinji had calmed the room and had started calling off the teams; Naruto wasn't listening until he got to team ten.

"Team Ten will be Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and, " The Chuunin paused for a moment causing the room to hold it's breath, " Nasamura TenTen."

A whisper went trough the classroom, everybody had been sure that Naruto, Neji, and Lee would be paired together. But for only two of them to be on a team with a third female member was not thought of. Shinji cleared his trout gaining the students attention, "Uzamaki, you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

Slowly Naruto stood and made his way to the front unsure of what to do. Stopping by the door to cast a glance to his friends, Naruto gave a small nod and headed off to the Hokage's office. It was going to be a weird day, he could tell. As Naruto made his way to see the man he considered a grandfather doubts filled his mind, was the Hokage going to tell him to give it up? Tell him to wait another year because there weren't enough for teams? As the blond approached the office door he hesitated, took a deep breath and walked in, after all, the old man was waiting for him.

Sarutobi was, by far, one of the few people that saw the potential in Naruto. The boy was hardworking, loyal, and dedicated. After hearing the reports from the academy teacher the old man had made a decision regarding the team placement for the blond. It had taken a great deal of thought and not a lot of persuasion on his pat to set it up either. The old Hokage was making Naruto a one-man team, and for the time being an apprentice to Hatake Kakashi. True the Anbu captain had personally requested to take Naruto on until he was ready for a team, but it wasn't for that reason that the Hokage had decided to let Kakshi have him. It was to reintegrate the anbu-nin back into the regular life of a shinobi. Hearing the door open the old man smiled as he saw Naruto slowly enter his office.

"Naruto," Sarutobi started," I'm sorry I didn't place you onto the same team as your friends, I know that you three would have been a force to be reckoned with if I had. But I am placing you in a two-man cell. Kakashi, if you will."

At that a man stepped out of the shadows and Naruto immediately recognized him. The tilted hait-ite, the mask, the gravity defying silver hair, the lazy posture, no doubt about it, it was Kakashi, or as Naruto knew him, "Ookamie-nee-san" of anbu. It was a little known fact that Kakashi was the only "official" surviving member of the Yodimine Hokage's genin team. Naruto had come across the file one night after having snuck into the Hokage's office looking for a place to hide from a drunken mob of villagers and shinobi. Naruto could tell it was going to be going interesting to be interesting the next couple of years.

**XxXxXxX**

Kyuubi often considered herself a kind and caring person. For the most part, she figured, there was very little that could cause her to want to interact with humans, let alone cause her to want to level an entire village. True her and her other demon-kin were there when the shinobi villages were first created, hell it had been the tanuki demon Shukaku's idea to begin with, he stated it was better that way then having a bunch of humans running around and destroying the place and eventually challenging the Bijuu due to arrogance. That in mind, the nine-tailed demon queen made her way to the hot springs that her and Naruto had created by accident during a training session. Of course now they owned and operated it and surprisingly enough it generated a nice amount of income for her, Naruto and Iruka to live off of. Kyuubi smiled as she recalled the first time she and the scarred chuunin met.

It was defiantly something to remember, the look on the mans face as he walked in on her naked as can be in the bathroom from taking a hot shower. The fox woman swore there was no possible way for a human male to loose that much blood and be ok an hour later. Then again, she doubted that Iruka was entirely human to begin with, it was small, but there was defiantly a good amount of demonic youki coursing through the man's body, and it wasn't residual youki from either her or Naruto, who by an odd chance had begun making his own. Sighing, the red-headed woman mourned the lose of her sister Kushina, who by Kami's grace, had given birth to the wonderful boy that was Naruto. Looking around as she entered the hotspring, the Kyuubi dropped the henge that she had on of a normal redheaded woman in a simple sales garments. Stretching she let all nine tails swish around and act on their own. Trotting over to the women's side of the hot springs the demoness undressed and stepped into the refreshingly hot water and let it sooth her aching muscles. It had been a long day, ok maybe a long half-day, but keeping the appearance of a crippled shinobi selling clothing supplies to other shinobi was taxing her nerves. There were to many she would love to just gut open and bath in their blood because they had insulted _her _Naruto-kun. But she didn't, it would be bad for both her and Naruto. Though one person did intrigue her, a Hyuuga who oddly enough had made several purchases over the past several months, Hyuuga Hinata. The red head frowned; there was something off about the Hyuuga heir, something frighteningly familiar, something that could upset the delicate balance that had settled in Konoha.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's it for this chapter. I rewrote this chapter so many time's it isn't funny. But here it is. I apologize if you guys feel it isn't up to standard. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up by the end of this week for either this fanfic or my other one. We'll see. Again, thank you for reading. I'm currently looking for a co-author for a new story idea that I have, PM me for details.**

**Dragnos,**

**Warrior of a Thousand Battles **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninja Mart is now open for business. Get you ninja supplies at discount prices, buy in bulk and save.**

**OK here's a new chapter for you guys who have waited patiently for it. Ok the reason Naruto called Kakashi "Ookamie-Nee-San" is because of….I'll explain it in either this chapter or later down the line. There's reason for it, really.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto….yet.**

**XxXxXxX**

It had been six months since Naruto had been placed under the tutelage of Kakashi, and Naruto was currently sleeping on the top of roof hanging over the Hokage's office. It was a nice day out, the weather was pleasant, the sky was clear, and Kakashi was late, again. Not that Naruto minded really, he was used to it, after all Kakashi was always late enough to set a clock by, three hours exactly. Unless it was important like a mission outside of the village, giving a slight yawn Naruto fliped himself off the roof and into the office below just as Kakashi walked in the front door.

The old Hokage shook his head the antics of the two; they would always alternate between entrances. One would come via the window while the other came trough the door. The chunin were often amused by it as well, seeing as Naruto was "blind" and had better skills then most chunin older then him. Today though Team 10 was in the office upon Kakashi's and Naruto's arrival.

"Now that your all here," Sarutobi began," I can give you your mission. I want you to go to the Land of Wave and investigate. There are rumors that Gato, the business tycoon, is running an illegal operation there with the front of a shipping company. All you need to do is find enough evidence of the illegal activity and get a hold of it. Then return home, we'll take it from there. Dismissed."

As those present left Sarutobi sighed, _'So young,'_ he thought, _'and ye so skilled'_

**XxXxXxX**

As Neji entered the compound of the Hyuuga he noticed several agitated elders in the courtyard and his father and uncle facing them. Neji frowned, something was wrong. Stopping long enough he heard small yet important piece of information.

"His eyes are going to fail him, we need to remove the seal from the branch members, it's destroying their eye's," Hizashi was saying," Naruto will be blind because of it."

Nejis eye's widened; his friend was going to be blind, as well as the rest of the branch members? This was dire news indeed.

Lee was a whirlwind in his home packing things for the mission, kunai, medicine packs, soldier pills and what not. Stopping to glance at a picture on a self he grinned, Konoha's Golden Geniuses would be reunited again for an important mission. Lee was excited, now he could prove his worth to his flames of youth to his sensei Gai.

Tenten was nervous; she had seen Naruto's skills first hand in the academy and had come in a close second to Naruto when it came to weapon skills. She wanted to impress him; after all she did take his place in what should have been a perfect team. Gai had assured her that Naruto would understand and wouldn't hold it against her. That and she wanted to see his sword up close; she had only seen it sheathed in its case.

Naruto was packed in almost no time at all, Kakashi had trained him to the point where he always had a pack ready for long missions. Taking a short pause to grab his sword Naruto was off in search of his friends. Lee was the first one he came across, both shared a grin and headed off to find Neji. On the way they met Tenten who was glad to actually met Naruto outside of the academy for the first time. When they finally got to the Hyuuga compound they met Neji who gave a small nod. Together they head for the gate to met up with Kakashi and Gai.

Gai was an odd man if you judged him by looks alone, but if you took the time to get to know him you'd be hard pressed to find a better friend. Which is why Kakashi trusted the spandex wearing man with his life. In the years the two had worked together they had built a bond of brothers almost. So they naturally knew how to work together, this mission, while a C-Rank, could turn for the worst at any moment. Kakashi had faith in Naruto as Gai had faith in Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Plus with the history the three boys's had together the two jonin were sure they had an excellent team. Upon reaching the gate the two men noticed the four students walking together and they knew they were good to go.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was a fairly quiet trip to the docks for the group of shinobi. Tenten and Naruto chatted about weapons and styles. Naruto had mentioned how weapon users a dying breed in Konoha and Tenten agree with him fully about it. Lee and Neji talked about how to make full use of each others style's while not interfering with each other during a battle. Kakashi and Gai just enjoyed watching the genin get along with each other. Upon arrival at the dock however they noticed a large group of Kumo nin blocking the way. The group was about twelve strong and had three jonins and nine genins.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here, tree hugging leaf scum," stated one of the jonin. "Better get rid of them like Gato wants of else we ain't gonna get paid."

Before the Kumo nin could move though the Konoha group exploded like a canon. Neji mad short work of three of the genin with well-placed jouken strikes, Lee took three more down with well placed head shots from a strong leg strike and Tenten pinned the other three down with a verity of kunai and such. The three Kumo jonin were shocked to see their teams taken down to easily. Kakshi and Gai didn't give them a chance to recover and sent them on a defense, however one of them, weild a katana broke loose and charged at Naruto.

"Blind kids ain't suppose to be shinobi!" he yelled striking only to be blocked with a kunai by Naruto. Sliding back Naruto unsheathed his blade and that's when things went wrong for the Kumo nin. The moment Naruto pulled his blade out the tempature seemed to drop. In almost fluid like motion Naruto went in for the attack. Both Naruto and the Kumo nin started off with minor blows that were easily parried. Both attacked and blocked, until Naruto took the inicitive and sliced the Kumo nins arm open and caused him to holler in agony. The area of the cut seemed to die and immediately rot from contact from the blade. It did not stop however at just the cut as the nins entire arm seemed to just die. In shock the Kumo nin jumped back giving the other kumo jounins a glimpse of his now rotted arm.

**XxXxXxXx**

**And that's it for this chapter. Hmm, seems Naruto's blade doesn't just cut on contact, but kills as well. I wonder what will happen later? We'll see, take care, stay fresh, and eat donuts for breakfast.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been busy, now have one fanfic down, now have three more to finish.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxX**

The Kumo jonin looked at their comrade's rotted arm in horror, and wondered what kind of jutsu could cause flesh to rot. Naruto was not so kind as to let them regroup and was already in motion again this time slicing his opponents legs causing them to not only rot but spread to the rest of his body causing him to literally rot away while living. This was enough for the other two jonin to panic and get themselves taken down by Kakashi and Gai.

In the hour that followed the kumo nins spilled everything they knew about Gato and what he was doing after having seen what Naruto's blade could do and not wanting to find themselves on the receiving end of it. Naruto himself was leaning against a tree emptying his stomach after having seen one of his opponents literally rot to death, the scent of the dead kumo-nin was enough to make anyone gag as it was. Neji and Lee shivered at the memory of what happened and could sympathize with their blond friend. Tenten could only stare at the sword that Naruto carried and could not understand how a sword could literally steal the life from someone to where they instantly rotted.

An hour later the group of leaf nin where back on their way to the country of wave now knowing that their mission was undeniably harder. The remainder of their journey was done in silence, as each genin was lost in thought of their first actual battle. Ten-ten occasionally looked between her teammates and their blond friend wondering not for the first time if she would ever have the level of trust they had with each other. The silence was finally broken when the group had gotten to what appeared to be a giant incomplete bridge standing over their boat.

"That is a damn big bridge," Naruto said with a whistle. Neji and Lee smiled and their friends straightforwardness. Gai and Kakashi looked at each other before docking the boat so they could get ashore and continue on their way. The first thing the Leaf nin noticed about the town as they entered was the impoverished situation. They couldn't help but shiver at the sudden spike of killer intent from Naruto, they all knew the blond hated few things, but those he did he hated with a vengeance. Neji and Lee shared a look, one that knew that Gatou was a dead man.

People huddled in fear of the new ninja's, not knowing what to expect from them. Whispers floated through the air as fearful eyes darted back and forth, as the group made their way around the village they eventually came to the bridge's construction site. The scene was hell; several bride workers lay dead or dying as a large group of swordsmen were grouped around an older man. In the center was a small man in a business suit yelling at whom apparently seemed to be the foreman.

"Excuse me, " Kakashi lazily called out, catching the group's attention, "I'm looking for a man named Gatou." Grunts could be heard and men shuffled about letting the suited man come forward.

"I'm Gatou,' the man responded," What do you want?"

A kunai suddenly found itself embedded in the businessman's leg and fear sudden gripped him as the group of ninja suddenly sprang into a dance of death. Shuriken and kunai sailed through the air while fists hit and crushed what few targets the metal projectiles missed. The remaining workers stared in awe as Gatou's group of twenty was instantly shrunk to one. It was then that the noticed that the blond shinobi had started to move. His sword moving slowly slicing the dead bodies and seemingly drinking their blood.

"**Run, run little man lest I take your head for a trophy," **stated the blindfolded blond in a voice that made those present shiver.Gatou found that he could not breath, as if his very life was being sucked out of him. Running with leaded legs the business tycoon disappeared from the bridge.

"Guess we gotta get rid of the bodies now," Naruto said making a sweeping motion to the dead bodies on the bridge not noticing the old man walking up to him.

"Please tell me you're the shinobi from Konoha I sent for," the builder said. This caught the group by surprise, as they didn't know they were expected.

"We are from Konoha yes, but we're not here because of a request, you are…" Kakashi responded staring at the man.

"Tanzuna, I'm the bridge builder, why don't you come to my house and I'll explain everything." The man replied before turning to the rest of the still living workers and yelling," Get these men collected and properly buried, throw Gatou's men into the sea where we don't have to see them."

**XxXxXxX**

Small puffs of smoke rose out of the Hokage's pipe as he looked at the women in front of him. He honestly hadn't expected to see either of them again, but here they were. Looking over to his student and resident spymaster the old Sarutobi wondered how Jiraiya had managed to get his teammate Tsunade and her apprentice Sizune back into the village.

"Where is he, where's my godson," the blond sannin asked after a long period of silence. The atmosphere was tense and the blond looked ready to destroy everything in her path.

"He's on a mission, in the land of waves right now," Sarutobi replied pulling a folder from one of many piles. "Right now I'd say they've been there just about a day. They should have a base of operations by now, I'm expecting a messenger hawk to arrive at any moment to tell me where their exact location is."

It was ten minutes later that Tsunade and her apprentice were out the gates of Konoha and heading in the direction of the Land of Waves with Jiraiya close behind them. It was a quick and uneventful trip for the three veteran shinobi as they made pace faster then the team before them. Jiraiya was glad to see a spark back in his old teammate; it had been far too long. It was not long before they came across the group of battered Kumo nin who were now disposing of their dead comrade. Fear seized the group as they saw the Sannin approach and quickly started to plead for mercy, they did not want to fight more Konoha nin. Tsunade grinned and cracked her knuckles; she was going to enjoy getting information from this particulat group of ninja.

**XxXxXxX**

**That's it for this chapter. Anybody else read the latest Naruto chapter? If you have you know that's a F'd up twist at the end. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

**XxXxXxX**

Tsunade's and Jiraiya's years of shinobi training had kept them from slaughtering the kumo-nin upon arrival, and it now kept them from leveling the building that served as Gato's base and slaughtering everyone inside. The poverty stricken village of Wave had turned Tsunade's bubbling anger into a tempered fury. Two of Gato's 'tribute' collectors had already fallen to Tsunade's fists and their bodies sent to the business mongrel. Villagers looked at the two sannin and wondered if they were sent by the Kami to end the suffering created by Gato.

Inari stared at the young shinobi with awe as his grandfather recounted the event at the bridge to his family. Kaiza and Tsunami stood together behind Tazuna and looked between the young genin and their teachers. The group seemed normal enough, for ninja anyway and Inari seemed particularly in awe of the blindfolded blond. If there was one thing the bridge builder's family agreed upon that night, it was that Konoha shinobi were different.

"I think we have company," Naruto announced his head tilted towards the door causing those in the room to blink save for Kakashi. The jonin were the first to move as the genin moved into a protective formation around the family. Yelling could be heard for a moment before Kakashi and Gai came slinking back into the kitchen with the two sannin behind them. In one swift movement Tsunade had Naruto in a bone-crushing hug murmuring apologies to the boy. Naruto suppressed the urge to bury his head in the blond woman's well-endowed chest by reminding himself that he did not know her.

**XxXxXxX**

It was a week since the incident at the bridge and Gato was scared; twenty of his best men had been taken down in a matter of seconds by a bunch of children. An image of the sword wielding blond came to his mind; Gato could still hear the boy's inhuman voice ringing in his ears. Gathering his remaining force of fifty well-trained warriors the businessman headed out, intent on razing the small port village to the ground.

As the small army made it's way towards the village the stench of something burning met their nostrils. It took them a minute to realize that it was the stench of burning flesh. As Gato and his men got closer they saw their dead comrades lined up on the street, burning in silent warning. A chill wind swept across the group as their gaze landed on the blond standing in the middle of the street, his eye's blood red pools promising death for those under Gato's command.

"**Welcome to your doom," **the red-eyed blond stated as metal death rained down upon Gato and his men. Those that were lucky enough escape the deadly rain with few injuries were suddenly met with two blurring green figures. Bones shattered under the assault and those that managed to get passed the green clad shinobi were met with vital nerve's being shut down systematically by the pale-eyed Hyuuga. Kakashi danced around killing those lucky enough to survive the initial assault. Naruto calmly walked up the path slicing his way through those unfortunate enough to cross his path, their rotting bodies lying in his wake. Gato stood frozen in terror as the blond shinobi carved his path towards the businessman. In a matter of minutes Naruto was in front of the tycoon who by now had literally loosened his bowels. In one swift motion Gato's head was removed from his body. None of the mercenaries who had worked for Gato made it to the village alive.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto snoozed lightly in his godmother's arms as Tazuna and his men worked on the bridge. It had been three days since the slaughter of Gato and his men, one day since Gai and Kakashi obtained the needed files for their mission. Neji took a glance at his snoozing friend as sighed, he like the rest of his team understood the blonds light napping, they all had trouble sleeping since they had stopped Gato. Tsunade had held them all at one point during the past three days, the genin had come to her needing comfort and she didn't have the heart to turn them away. Sizune, Gai, and Kakashi had did what they could for their genin, but took little comfort in the fact that their once innocent students were now undeniably adults in their chosen profession.

A lightly napping Lee had a sleeping Ten-ten in his arms as Inari and Kaiza stood a watchful guard over the young shinobi. Tsunami had cried when she had learned about the genin's involvement in Gato's fall. Jiraiya was currently with Kakashi and Gai at the bridge keeping an eye out for anything problematic. The three men talked lowly so the bridge workers wouldn't overhear. Kakashi, while pleased with Naruto's performance could only wonder how this would affect future missions. The bridge was completed in two weeks due to the lack of Gato and his men.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto had a faint smile as the group headed back to Konoha. For whatever reason the villagers had decided to name the bridge after the blond shinobi. Giving a rather loud yawn Naruto could only shake his head as Neji and Lee snickered. Ten-ten, Naruto had decided, was a fine teammate to have and made a point on letting her know that he trusted her with his two friends. This of course caused the weapons mistress to cry and hug him causing those present to laugh. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked near Naruto, lost in their memories of another blond they had once known.

It was near sundown three days later when they reached Konoha. Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya headed towards the Hokage's office in hopes to get their reports in. Lee and Ten-ten headed towards their respective homes while Naruto and Neji headed towards the Hyuuga compound. It had been a long three weeks and the genin felt older then their age. Haishi and his brother watched as Neji and Naruto entered the compound, and walked to their respective rooms without even word between them. The two brothers shared a concerned look, tomorrow they would find out what happened to the two boys during their mission. Until then, they would let the two boys rest.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's it for this chapter. I know it's kinda short and I know I excluded Haku and Zabuza from the wave mission but I have plan's for those two down the line. Take care all.**


End file.
